5 Words
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Katara can't decide who she likes best. So she give both Aang and Zuko a test. The test consists of 5 words. Who passes and who fails.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is just one shot to cure writer's block! Ass I tried to sleep I found the idea rolling around in my head. So here it is!**_

"Aang? If you had to pick 5 words to describe me, what would they be?" Katara asked. Ever since Zuko had joined the group Katara had begun to wonder. Both Zuko and Aang were powerful benders ...

"5 words? Sweet, talented, brilliant, stunning, and ... hmm ... beautiful," Aang answered. Katara smiled sweetly. Her heart just didn't flutter as it did when the fire prince complemented her.

"Thanks Aang. I'm going to help Zuko get the firewood. Don't let Sokka cook, okay?" Katara raced off to find Zuko. She found him sitting near the river with his feet dipped in. A small pile of firewood lay at his side.

"Hello Katara," He mumbled, not once looking up. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his smooth voice.

"Hi Zuko. So ... if you had 5 words to describe me, what words would you use?" She repeated her earlier question. The 15 year old deliberated for a minute.

"Can it be more than 5?" He wondered. She nodded and watched in wonder as he picked up a stick and quickly wrote in the dirt. She looked down when he was done.

Kind

Amazing

Tender

Astute

Radiant

Astounding

"I could use more. Gorgeous, fiery, compassionate, and I might get slapped for this one, but sexy." He braced himself for the impact of water. Instead he felt soft arms wrap around his neck. Instinctively, he embraced the young waterbender's waist.

"I can describe you too. Zany, unusual, kissable, and outstanding," Katara breathed. Zuko shivered as he felt her breath against his ear.

"_Kissable_? With my face?" He seemed to be wondering wether she was sane or not.

"Hmm ... Why don't we test it?" Katara suggested. She slowly brought her lips up and pressed them firmly to his. Zuko was unresponsive at first, but they both felt him melting into the kiss. They broke away panting.

"Yep ... definitely ... kissable," Katara said between gasps. Zuko said nothing. He silently recaptured her lips.

_**LINE BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

He watched in horror. The love of his life sat in front of him, betraying him. Aang felt his heart rip into smaller pieces with every touch or whisper in the other's ear. He watched as Zuko laid back in the grass, and as Katara cuddled deeper into his side, giggling. Zuko lazily pointing to different clouds ... and sneaking kisses. Katara smiling a smile he'd never seen before. It all killed him. He wanted to bash his head against a rock, just to get the images out of his mind. Katara had given him a test, and he had failed. A test of 5 words.

_**Another line break**_

Aang's next training with Zuko was fast. Aang was pulling out all the stops, but anger was making him sloppy. Zuko was constantly reminding him to tighten his stance. Katara stood off to the side water pouch open and ready to heal. To anyone but those in on her secret, the anxious look on her face would seem like it was because Aang kept getting almost hit. Aang, Zuko, and Katara knew better. She didn't want her precious Zuko burned anymore than he already was.

"What has gotten you so freaking angry?" Zuko yelled in frustration. Aang glared his most dark glare.

"5 words," He growled. As he stormed off he faintly heard Katara gasp. Most of his mind just kept repeating, 5 words, 5 words, 5 words ...

_**Poor Aang. Oh well. Zutara all the way**_! _**Either way you look at Aang is both older and younger than Katara**_. _**Heck I won't date guys more than a year younger than me, much less 2 years. Technically, Aang is almost 90 years older than her. Kind of hypocritical coming from someone who likes Twilight, but come on! Edward and Bella were made for each other! Aand and Katara were ... not. No Zuko and Katara didn't do anything immoral, so get your minds out of the gutter! They kissed and cloud watched. I know its kind of OOC for Zuko, but ... in the episode where Zhao gets the avatar, Zuko looked so innocent talking to Iroh. I kind of brought that into play here. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head **_


	2. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
